Genocide
by Dei-chanLovesDraco
Summary: 67 years after the Holocaust, it starts all over again. But what happens when the Ninja of Konaha are targetted for this disaster?
1. Stage One: Classification

Genocide

**Disclaimer: **I will never own any characters from Naruto. Except Reiku, Sasuku, Gesshoku, Itaka, Oomaki and Neko(Mizuku)

**Warnings: **This will not be a yaoi. Sorry but I felt the need to write a story about my RPC's and the Holocaust so why not make my RPC's suffer for it even though I'll regret it later XD

Chapter one: Stage One: Classification

Blonde hair bounced through the crowed that was growing thicker by the moment. Next to him, two sets of blue and black hair walked with him. On the other side, a teal haired boy walked. Conversations went on all around them; the four were looking very solemn. Each were thinking of what had happened only moments before. All Genin were to wear the kanji for 'ninja' on all there clothes to separate them from the normal citizens. The got a few glances with disgust and people shook their heads at them.

"I don't know why we're always being stared at ever since that decree." Reiku, a 16 year old girl with black hair in the front with a green stripe that covered her face and blue hair in the back, commented and glanced around warily.

"Face it, Reiku. We're different than others no matter what we do." Sasuku, a 16 year old boy with blue hair in front with a red stripe and black hair in the back, said.

"Some of us can't even try to be normal no matter how hard we try." Naruto, the blonde and 21 years old, said.

"It's not particularly fair." Itaka, also 16 and with teal hair with a purple stripe, mumbled.

"Do you honestly think anything is fair now days, cousin?" Reiku said, looking at Itaka.

Itaka shook his head sadly and looked over at his two cousins. Reiku and Sasuku were both Itachi Uchiha's children. The last of Itachi's line. Itaka was the only child of Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother. They were more alike than anything. And they were teammates. Itaka got lucky getting into their team.

Naruto looked over at the twins and remembered Sasuke with a slight smile.

Reiku and Sasuku both glanced at each other knowing what the other two were doing. They knew it was hard for them to be near Itaka ever since they learned that it was their Uncle that had killed their father. But they tried.

For as long as they could remember, they had always been together. Even at Itachi's funeral. Even at the Hokage Tsunade's funeral. Only Reiku and very few others went to Orochimaru's funeral. Reiku had known Orochimaru for a short time but that was enough for her to consider them friends.

"Hey, Reiku?" Itaka said cautiously.

"Yes, Itaka?" Reiku said a little coldly.

"When do you think this will all be over?" Itaka asked softly.

Reiku looked over at her teal haired cousin. She had no answer. None of them did. Even the older ones had no answer.

"I'm not sure, Itaka..." Reiku said softly.

A loud bang came from somewhere up ahead. Reiku, Sasuku, Itaka, and Naruto raced to the bang. A girl with red and purple hair was crouched on the ground in front of a store. She had the ninja kanji on her clothes.

"-and don't come back in here again!" the store owner was shouting when Reiku stepped up to the girl.

"Neko? Are you alright?" Reiku asked as Sasuku, Itaka, and Naruto came up.

"I'm fine, Reiku. Thanks to that new decree, I've gotten kicked out of every store in town." Neko said.

Neko, AKA Mizuku when her demon took over, was the same age as Reiku. She was on Team 13 with Oomaki and Nero.

Neko got up and dusted herself off and threw the owner a dirty look.

"Come on let's go. We're going to be late for the announcement if we don't hurry." Sasuku said and the five ninja's took off to the Hokage's house.


	2. The Announcement

Genocide

**Disclaimer: **I will never own any characters from Naruto. Except my own RPC's.

**A/N: **More of my RPC's are appearing in this one.

**Warnings: **My RPC's are still going to suffer, more of them will be added on later. There's a reason this is rated 'M' and not 'T'. The Holocaust is very horrible.

The Announcement

Reiku, Itaka, Sasuku, Naruto, and Neko walked into the gardens in front of the Hokage's house. They were soon accompanied by a blue and black haired girl with yellow slits for eyes, her demon mark, a crescent moon on her head with lines going up to her bangs, was already showing.

"Hey, Reiku-sama. Itaka, Sasuku, Neko, Naruto." The girl said and bowed her head slightly to Reiku.

"Not here, Oomaki-chan." Reiku said and Oomaki raised her head.

"Alright. Do you know what's going to happen?" Oomaki asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Reiku shook her head as a fiery red head walked up.

"Nero, good to see you again." Itaka said and shook hands with Nero.

"Same to you, Itaka-kun." Nero said.

"Nero. Nice of you to show up." A girl with orange bangs and red hair with her hair pulled back into spikes said.

"Makasuru. Where's Nekosuru?" Nero snapped.

"Right here." Nekosuru said. He was Makasuru's brother, with red hair but with one orange bang and the spikes with yellow. His demon mark flowed over his hands, flickering like real fire.

"Oomaki. Nekosuru. Hide your marks before they give us all away." Reiku snapped.

Both marks went away and Oomaki's eyes went back to their normal color, green.

"Better. Now we just have to try and not let our demon's escape during the announcement." Sasuku said.

"Right. That shouldn't be too hard." Neko said sarcastically.

Reiku snorted and glared at everyone.

"Don't get mad, Reiku. You know what'll happen…" Itaka said.

Reiku sighed and looked around at the group, counting.

"Where are Toukan, Tsuki, Kyoki, Taiyo, and Hito?" Reiku said.

Toukan, a frost color haired boy with soft blue eyes walked up with Taiyo, a orange, yellow, and red girl with red, orange eyes.

"Toukan! Taiyo! Wait up!" a boy with white eyes and hair yelled and ran up to the group.

"Hito, you can never keep up." Taiyo snapped.

"Taiyo, I was looking for Tsuki and Kyoki." Hito snapped.

"Everyone stop snapping at each other!" Naruto said and walked off to find Sakura and Sai.

"He has a point…Let's go find the others before the announcement." Reiku said softly and started walking with the others behind her.

Tsuki, a blue eyed, blue haired girl slipped into the group with Kyoki, a black eyed, black haired girl.

The group stopped next to Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi.

"Hi, Reiku!" Sakura said.

"Hello, Sakura. Kakashi-sensei, have you seen Gesshoku-sensei?" Reiku asked.

Kakashi shook his head and Gesshoku appeared behind the group.

"Reiku, Sasuku, Itaka…" Gesshoku said softly.

"Yes, Gesshoku-sensei?" the three replied.

"Follow me," Gesshoku said and looked at the others in the group. "You'd best be getting to your sensei's as well."

The group split and Reiku, Sasuku, and Itaka followed Gesshoku to the front of the gardens where the Hokage was standing. Reiku looked at the Hokage with slightly narrowed eyes. Something was up.

"Is this them?" the Hokage asked.

Gesshoku nodded and pushed the Genin's up towards the Hokage.

Reiku stepped ahead of Sasuku and Itaka and put her arms up, stopping them. Her eyes turned to red slits.

"What is it that you want, Hokage-_sempai_?" Reiku growled out.

"Just to see what you three actually are is all." The Hokage said.

"We're Ninja's. That's what we are." Reiku growled.

"Then why are your eyes red if your normal ninja's?" the Hokage said calmly.

Reiku's eyes went back to normal, which was Sharigan.

"They're still red." The Hokage said.

"That's because I am an Uchiha. My eyes are naturally like this. I was born that way." Reiku snapped.

The Hokage looked at Sasuku and Itaka. Sasuku's flat black eyes and Itaka's blue eyes showed.

"They are Uchihas also. Why aren't their eyes like yours, Reiku?" The Hokage asked.

"I was born that way." Reiku snapped.

"Fine. Let's see how you deal with this then." The Hokage said and went to the front of the garden.

Reiku's group watched from where they stood with their Sensei's.

"From this moment on: ALL NINJA'S WILL BE SENT TO SUNAGAKURE!!!" The Hokage shouted.


End file.
